


Photo de famille

by Kalincka



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Charlie is an amazing character and deserves better, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Ils sont tous tellement adorables, Je préviens : gros gros FLUFF, Nate and Elena are so cute, Nathan and Elena's Wedding, Nostalgia, Sully is emotional, Sully ships it harder than you, i am so trash for this trio
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Victor Sullivan ne pleurait pas.Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait à penser.





	Photo de famille

**Author's Note:**

> En re(rererere)jouant à Uncharted 4, j'ai remarqué que si on prenait bien le temps de regarder l'album photo (et croyez-moi, je le prends à chaque fois, ce PASSAGE) dans la maison de Nate & Elena concernant leur mariage, on peut voir une photo où Sully PLEURE en arrière-plan. Petit hommage, donc, à cette super family qui me rend émotionnelle à chaque fois que je les vois interagir ensemble.
> 
> Oh, et Charlie est là, parce que j'adore son personnage et il est beaucoup trop sous-côté. Enjoy !

Victor Sullivan ne pleurait pas.

Il ne se laissait pas souvent aller à des émotions trop vulnérables. Il jurait, s’énervait, pouvait parler sérieusement et prendre un gamin sous son aile sur un coup de tête, mais Sully ne pleurait jamais.

Ou du moins, il le faisait lorsque personne d’autre n’était dans les parages.

Mais en cet instant, Sully n’avait pas envie de pleurer. Sûrement pas. C’était l’un des plus beaux jours de sa vie, actuellement.

Elena Fisher, journaliste de renom, se mariait avec Nathan Drake… Cascadeur de renom. C’était le titre qu’ils avaient trouvé pour engager un photographe sans éveiller de soupçon, et ça avait été l’idée d’Elena, bien sûr – « Avec toutes les fois où tu as cassé quelque chose en restant sur tes pieds, tu le mérites ».

Et les voilà, sous cette arche en fleurs, mari et femme, alliances doubles à la main.

Cette alliance, il se souvenait encore l’avoir portée comme si sa vie en dépendait, à travers la chaleur d’un désert et la moiteur d’une jungle en France. Oh, il avait déjà fait d’autres sacrifices, pour une autre bague, qui se trouvait désormais enfouie sur des mètres et des mètres cubes de sable – mais la plus importante était celle qui brillait à l’annuaire de son protégé.

Sully ne pleurait pas. Il était même incroyablement content. L’émotion l’avait pris à la gorge lors des vœux, peut-être plus que lorsque Nate lui avait demandé de les accompagner sur le tapis rouge jusqu'à l'autel, quelques jours plus tôt. Et maintenant, ils étaient sous les applaudissements du petit rassemblement pour le mariage, et lui tapait si fort qu’il se demanda si ses mains n’allaient pas tomber.

— Hey, ça va, mon gars ?

Il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Charlie. L’anglais, comme à son habitude, s’était présenté à la fête avec cette même veste en cuir que pour leur dernière escapade à Londres, et il acquiesça brièvement pour confirmer ses dires :

— Plus que jamais.

— Ils ont fait du chemin, ces deux-là, hein ? reprit Charlie avec son accent à couper au couteau. Me souviens encore de quand il sortait avec Chl-

— Charlie. C’est pas le moment, coupa-t-il immédiatement en lui jetant un regard blasé.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Un ange passa, et Sully crut que le sourire d’Elena allait déteindre sur le sien, tant elle semblait heureuse. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés dans ce chignon caractéristique, mais quelques mèches venaient balayer son visage à travers son voile, n'entachant rien à sa beauté. Instinctivement, il prit une grande inspiration, et ne pensa même pas à chercher un cigare dans la poche de son costard, comme il le faisait d’ordinaire. Aucune fumée ne viendrait troubler cette vision-là.

Ils revenaient de loin. Il était très, très loin, le temps où un adolescent débraillé passait le seuil de sa chambre d’hôtel avec méfiance. Le temps où il avait tout laissé tomber à Carthagène. Le temps où sa vie avait pris un tournant qu’il n’avait pas anticipé, où tout n’avait été que contrats et clients, marchandises à dérober avec son nouvel associé. Où une journaliste tête brûlée avait rejoint l’aventure pour un scoop sur Sir Francis Drake et ne les avait plus lâchés depuis, alors qu’il y aurait eu mille raisons de les laisser dans leur monde insensé. Où cet imbécile à qui il avait tout appris avait déraillé un train dans l’Himalaya, combattu des zombies dans une cité à moitié inondé sur les traces de son ancêtre ; où il avait traversé un désert entier juste pour lui sauver la peau, parce qu’il était sa famille.

— Hé, Victor. C’est moi, où t’as quelque chose dans l’œil ?

La question le fit réagir immédiatement. En fronçant les sourcils, il regarda Charlie, qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur et sans remord.

— C’est toi qui va avoir quelque chose dans l’œil, si tu continues, maugréa l’aîné d’un ton bourru.

— Voyons, _mate_. C’est un mariage. T’as le droit de te laisser aller. Tu veux un jus d’orange avec ton doudou ?

— La ferme, Cutter.

Il s’essuya rapidement les yeux, en espérant qu’au moment où le flash de la caméra prenait Nate et Elena en photo, il n’était pas dans le champ.

— Si tu veux bien m’excuser… lança-t-il à son ancien coéquipier.

Charlie secoua la tête d’un air entendu.

— Bien sûr.

Puis, il rejoignit les mariés sous l’arche, laissant un grand sourire chatouiller sa moustache et tapant si fort dans l’épaule de Nate qu’il faillit le faire basculer.

— Hé, vieux, doucement ! protesta l’intéressé d’une voix qui indiquait tout le contraire.

— Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, gamin, rétorqua-t-il sans jamais cesser de sourire.

— Ne commencez pas, vous deux, avertit Elena en cachant mal son sourire. Ou vous êtes de corvée de vaisselle pendant trois mois.

— Sully fait pas la vaisselle, il commande à chaque fois, corrigea Nate d’un ton moqueur.

— La dernière fois que tu t’es approché d’un four, tu as brûlé la cuisine entière, se défendit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de chacun.

— C’était il y a quinze ans et on était en Roumanie !

— Oui, et grâce à toi, ils ont pu ajouter de nouvelles ruines à leur patrimoine culturel.

— Tu _crées_ des ruines, maintenant ? souligna Elena en coulant un regard narquois à son mari. Tu n’es pas censé les détruire, normalement ?

— Ahah. Très drôle.

Ils furent interrompus par l’appel du photographe, qui agita la main derrière son appareil photo :

— Euh, excusez-moi ? Vous en voulez une ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit immédiatement Nate avec un sourire à lui manger les oreilles. Une photo de famille !

Instinctivement, Sully resserra ses prises autour de Nate et Elena, les rapprochant un peu plus près de lui. Il regarda l’objectif, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et il sentit les deux mariés poser leur tête sur ses épaules avec le même air béat sur leurs traits. Les mots lui retournèrent l’esprit longtemps. _Une photo de famille._

Victor Sullivan ne pleurait pas.

Mais _de dieu_ , qu’est-ce qu’il était fier.


End file.
